bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Coconut Crab
The Coconut Crab is a level 12 boss mob that defends the Coconut Field. It has 250,000 health points and moves along the back wall of the Coconut Field. Just like Tunnel Bear and Aphids, you have a limited amount of time (2 hours) to kill it before its health resets. The amount of time you have left can be found above its health, as there is a timer. Unlike the Stump Snail, its health will not save, meaning it must be killed without leaving the field. If the player leaves, its health will reset, and it will go back inside the Coconut Cave. Once defeated, it will take 36 hours (1.5 days), or 30 hours and 36 minutes if one has a Gifted Vicious Bee, to respawn. The loot it drops is sprayed around the field similar to a Sprout, however, only the player can see and pick up the tokens. A token link can also be used to pick up the tokens. The faster the Coconut Crab is killed, the more materials, such as Tropical Drinks and Coconuts it will yield. Attacks * Claw Attack: The Coconut Crab will try and line itself up with the player, then proceed to jab quickly with its claws. Each hit deals 40 damage without any defense. It will attack 7 times, then pause to move to where the player is standing and do 2 more attacks. The Coconut Crab will attempt to claw the player 21 times in total. * Coconut Attack: The Coconut Crab will move to the middle of the back wall. It will then jump up a total of 8 times, each jump causing 1 large coconut to fall into the field. Each coconut deals 160 damage without any defense. The first coconut to fall will always target the player, all others will randomly fall around the field. Drops (Known) Guaranteed * Honey. * Coconuts. * Micro-Converters. * Tropical Drinks. * Star Jellies. * Bitterberries. Possible * Glitter. * Oil. * Magic Beans. * Glue. * Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Gifted Variants of Eggs. * Night Bells. * Neonberries. * Atomic Treats. * Star Treats. Tips * If you leave the field, the Coconut Crab's health will reset even if it didn't get back into the cave. * The claw attack can be avoided by standing directly in between the Coconut Crab's claws, however, the claws may glitch or be off-center, allowing the claws to deal damage to the player. ** Another way to avoid the claw attack is passing the Coconut Crab as it moves towards you. It will lock on once you are in front, but if you continue moving, you will pass by the attack. Sometimes, the Crab may not successfully stop and will follow you in the opposite direction. If this happens it is often easiest to change direction and cross it once more. * The coconut attack can be avoided by moving when the attack starts, then hopping onto the gray rock near the Windy Bee Gate to avoid the rest of the coconuts. Be careful not to go too far onto the rock, otherwise, the Coconut Crab will think the player left the field and return to the cave it comes from, thus resetting its health. * Do not stay in the middle of the field when the crab's coconut attack is finished (unless you have high movement speed), as the crab will almost immediately begin its claw attack after, resulting in massive damage. * Avoid touching the walls of the Coconut Field, as the Coconut Crab's health will reset occasionally if this is done. * Just like Stump Snail, having fighting bees like Rage Bees, Lion Bees, and Vicious Bee will be necessary to quickly defeat the Coconut Crab. Music Bee and other bees who produce Focus tokens also play a major role. Gallery CoconutCrabCave.png|The cave the Coconut Crab enters the field from. Inside is the Coconut Shop. CoconutCrabAttackA.png|The Coconut Crab's "Claw Attack". CoconutCrabAttackBWarning.png|The red circles the Coconut Crab creates when using it's "Coconut Attack". CoconutCrabAttackB.png|The coconuts summoned by the Coconut Crab's "Coconut Attack". CoconutCrabStuck.png|The Coconut Crab stuck in a wall. Trivia * The Coconut Crab has the highest base level of any mob in-game, even surpassing cave monsters (level 11). * The Coconut Crab has the second-highest base health out of all mobs, with Stump Snail ahead of it with 30 million health. * The Coconut Crab is based on the real-life equivalent "''Birgus Latro''", more commonly known as the "Coconut Crab". * According to Spirit Bear, the Coconut Crab isn't native to the game. It's an invasive species, accidentally brought in when she imported Coconuts from far away. It used to be very small, but with Spirit Bear's neglect to remove it, the Coconut Crab grew big and now defends the Coconut Field. * The Coconut Crab is one of the fastest mobs in the game, only rivaled by Stick Bug in the later levels of its challenge. * The Coconut Crab is similar to the Stump Snail in the sense that it stops the player from easily grinding in their guarded fields without defeating the "guardian" of the said fields. ** The Coconut Crab is also the only mob that is protecting a shop. Defeating the Coconut Crab will give you access to the Coconut Cave and will allow you to farm in the Coconut Field with ease. * The sound that plays when a coconut from the Coconut Crab's coconut attack can be found here. * The Coconut Crab is the largest mob in the game. * There is a glitch where if you stand on the edge of the Coconut Field next to Spirit Bear, the Coconut Crab will go side to side continually. * If you defeat the Crab, you will no longer be teleported back to spawn when you walk up the platform next to the cave. However, when your Coconut Crab respawns, you will teleport back to spawn when you go up again. This is to prevent players from cheating by defeating the Crab on the platform. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses